


For My Brother

by PrettyLittleMonster



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Light mention of blood, Other, fuck sazed, just like a nosebleed, this miiight get more chapters later but idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleMonster/pseuds/PrettyLittleMonster
Summary: When Taako finally tells Lup what happened in Glamour Springs,  she's determined to make Sazed pay.Written for lsawsevenbirds on Tumblr as a sort of Candlenights gift and a thank you for our twin texts.





	For My Brother

It was too fucking cold. Lup gritted her teeth and pulled her cloak around her shoulders. She'd seen pictures of her brother from that time in his life, the time when she wasn't there to protect him, and she'd done her best to replicate the look on herself, pulling her long blonde hair into his signature braid and casting minor illusion on herself so she was decked out in a pointed wizard hat, fitted, lavender pants, and a white tunic top and dark caplet. It was an outfit she'd remembered him wearing before Wave Echo Cave, and it served both to make her look nearly indistinguishable from her brother, as well as ease a bit of the rage in her heart, reminding her who she was doing this for. 

She looked at the dragonborn man at the front desk and said, with a calm fury burning in her throat, "I'm here for Sazed." He looked about to deny her, but she flashed her reaper form momentarily, and the man suddenly ducked his head and asked her to follow him. She could have just told him that her name was on a list of those granted clearance, but she didn't feel like dealing with bureaucracy today. The man led her to a solid steel door, shimmering with some kind of warding magic, and then turned to face her. 

"He's in there. You have thirty minutes, but..." He leaned closer to her, hissing in her ear. "I'm supposed to tell you that you can't touch him or harm him in any way, but I know who you are, and your brother. I've heard about this one. Do what you have to do."

Lup just nodded, her gaze fixed on the door as it was opened for her, and there he was. A pale, almost scrawny looking half elf with sandy, blonde hair looked up at her from across a small table, his wrists chained closely to the arms of the chair he sat in. Recognition flashed across his face and he sat up, a wavering smile on his lips. 

"T-taako! You, gods I knew it," he gasped. "I heard everything, and I felt so bad about what happened between us, but I knew you loved me, I knew you'd come back!" He was babbling ceaselessly, but Lup only looked at him coldly, taking a few steps toward him, but not sitting down in the chair provided for her. 

"Taaks, darling, I missed you so much, I thought about you all the time, and I... I just can't believe you're here, you look so beautiful, you know that?" 

"Shut up," Lup snapped, and his already pale face lost all color. 

"Darling?"

"Don't call him that." It took a few more seconds for Sazed to process those words, but when he did, his eyes narrowed. 

"You're not Taako," he growled. "You must be the other one." 

"Took you long enough." Lup took off her hat and let the illusion of it dissolve out of her fingers. "You know why I'm here," she stated coldly, and was granted no response. "You hurt him."

That seemed to be all the half elf needed to set him off, fighting against his restraints. 

"We could have been happy! We could have had everything, but he was selfish! It was his fault, you know," he shouted at her, and still, Lup didn't get visibly angry. All the rage she felt was crackling just under her skin, waiting to be released. 

"You killed 40 people, you hurt my brother, and then you abandoned him. He was alone and convinced he was responsible for those deaths and you didn't give fuck what happened to him." 

"I loved him!" Sazed hissed, and that was when Lup let everything go. 

She went into her full reaper form--a skeletal being draped in red robes, her eyes black and cold, boring into the pathetic man in front of her. 

"You never loved him," she enunciated. "You were infatuated with him and when he wouldn't give you what you wanted, you wanted to destroy him." She didn't need to breathe in this form, but she was, and her breath was ragged. If she was still corporeal, there would be hot, angry tears down her cheeks. 

"I LOVE HIM. HIS FAMILY LOVES HIM. YOU ARE NOTHING." She was screaming now, flames sparking from the tips of her fingers that singed as she suddenly moved in very close and grabbed Sazed by his collar, bringing his face inches from her own. He looked terrified. 

Good. 

"I'd kill you here and now if I didn't want you to rot in this place," she whispered through clenched teeth. "Death would be too kind to you." 

Somehow, he still found the balls to argue with her. 

"You weren't there. You don't know what we had! We would have been perfect, we would have been happy, if he hadn't ruined everything. He made me hurt so many people, just because he was selfish and stubborn and-"

Lup punched him in the face, her bony knuckles breaking his nose on impact and sending blood trickling toward his chin. 

"You bitch," Sazed muttered, snarling at her. That was when she summoned her scythe, aligning the blade with his throat. 

"Maybe I will just kill you," she whispered. His eyes were fixed on the weapon pointed at him and she didn't blame him--the tools granted to them by the Raven Queen were not only sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone like air, but also capable of tearing the soul from ones body--and in that moment, Lup wanted to strike him down. Taako trusted this man, loved him, and the bastard hurt him, probably more than her brother was willing to let on. It took every ounce of strength in her not to lunge forward and cut his throat, watch him bleed out in front of her for everything he did. In the end, she lowered her scythe, even came back to her corporeal, elfin form, and got right up in the half elf's face. 

"You're nothing compared to him," she spat. "Hurting my brother is the worst mistake you'll ever make. Because I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to keep coming back, and if I have to re-break your goddamn nose every single time, I will." Sazed stayed silent, looking fairly terrified, so she turned to walk out of the room, rematerializing the conjured hat and putting it back on. Taako had wanted this scum to see their face after all...

She called out over her shoulder. 

"The name's Lup. See you next week, fucker."

Lup wouldn't tell Taako about going back. Not yet. Maybe eventually, but not tonight. She left the building with a polite nod to the guard who took her inside. She'd stop by fantasy McDonald's and bring him some chicken nuggets and they'd toast to Sazed's poor health. But she would be back next week. And every week after that, until... Lup didn't know until what. Maybe one day she'd break down and kill him. Who could say. It didn't matter at this point; what mattered was getting home to her brother...

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to lsawsevenbirds on Tumblr for inspiring this and for being the best twin brother an undead abomination could ask for.  
> Love you Ko. 
> 
> Anyway, comments are always appreciated and I guess let me know if y'all want to see more of Lup fucking up Sazed, I might continue this, might not, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @propertyoflup


End file.
